feliz dia del padre
by amy salas
Summary: un dia para felicitar a papa y dar una buena noticia?,len se queda en casa cuidando a su hijo rin se fue de viaje,lo despertara de un susto con una sorpresa? lo siento pesimo summary se acepta de todo creo que seria humor? el genero xD no me maten


_**hola! Como están?**_ Espero_** q bien jejeje bueno espero que les guste este fic x que lo hago con mucho cariño y amor espero que lo disfruten ^.^ **_

_**vocaloid no es mío si fuera así tendría a key,ren,T.O.P ,G-DRAGON y REITA-SAMA *¬***_

_**P.O.V NORMAL: **_

Un joven de ojos azules de pelo rubio-de aproximadamente 23 años-su pelo sostenido por una coleta, de nombre Len ,se encontraba parado en las escaleras cargando un bebe de diez meses era rubio y se encontraba durmiendo, una chica de cabello rubio-a mitad de su espalda-ojos igual azules de la misma edad del chico de nombre Rin, bajaba las escaleras, encontrándose con su esposo.

-Len, cuida muy bien a Ryouhei-dijo la chica rubia besando a su bebe y dándole un beso en los labios a su esposo, el le correspondió apasionadamente.

-no te preocupes Rin, vete tranquila el bebe estará bien esta con el mejor papa del mundo-dijo sonriendo.

-claro, que cuando nació le quería cambiar el pañal todos los días-le dijo sarcásticamente a su esposo.-deje todo listo, esta su horario de comida y sus pañales todo esta listo y….-no pudo terminar la frase pues el chico la interrumpió.-tranquila Rin, ya te dije estará bien, vete tranquila-le dijo dándole un beso en los labios.

-recuerda que estaré una semana fuera, llamame si sucede algo-dijo la chica rubia mientras se ponía si bolso en su hombro y cargaba las maletas-adiós hombres de mi vida-dijo y se fue.

-solos tu y yo-le dijo al bebe que ya se había despertado, el bebe le sonrió a su padre y luego puso una sonrisa traviesa-y es hora de cambiarte, espero y no me des lata mi pequeño ryouhei-le dijo sonriéndole y sacarle una carcajada al bebe, subió las escaleras para dirigirse a un cuarto, el cuarto estaba pintado de azul cielo, en las paredes tenia pintado conejitos, en el lado izquierdo había una ventana, una mesedora,una repisa llena de juguetes y en el lado derecho había una cuna, un cambiador de pañales y una repisa llena de pañales, toallitas húmedas etc,coloco al bebe en el cambiador y le empezó a quitar su pañal, cuando lo abrió puso una cara parecida a la del grito o de alguna película de terror, con mucho cuidado enrollo el pañal y lo boto a un bote de basura, limpió con mucha delicadeza al bebe, le puso su cremita y un nuevo pañal, cargo al bebe y lo sentó en su silla para comer, le preparo papilla de plátano, le puso su babero y le empezó a dar de comer, termino y lo limpio.

Decidió ir a dar un paseo, alisto la pañalera, metió al bebe en su silla de carro, se metió al carro y arranco, pasaron alrededor de diez minutos para poder estacionarse cerca de un hermoso parque, se bajo del carro y saco la carriola, saco al bebe se su silla y lo metió, se sentó en una banca del parque, vio a niños de 5 años jugando en los columpio y resbaladillas,se imagino a su pequeño a los 5 años, sonrió ante tal imaginación, tan perdido andaba en sus pensamientos que no vio que su amigo se había sentado alado de el.

-Asi que de niñero?-dijo un hombre como de 25 años peli-violeta de cabellera larga sostenida por una coleta alta, acompañado de un niño de cabello rosado y ojos morados.

-si, Rin tiene un viaje de negocios y todo eso-le dijo el rubio-gakupo deberías cuidar bien a tu hijo-le dijo el rubio, el peli-violeta miro y vio que su hijo no estaba.

-Ritsuka donde estas?-dijo gakupo alterado, de repente su hijo salió por adelante y asustarlo.

-papi si que te asuste-dijo el niño sonriendo.

-hijo no me vuelvas a espantar asi,si no tu mama luka me mataría-dijo el peli-violeta poniéndose una mano en el pecho.

-vale papi-dijo el pequeño sonriendo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pasaron los días hasta que llego sábado en la tarde, estaba en la sala cargando a ryouhei, se acostó en el sillón, al poco tiempo se quedo dormido, el bebe estaba dormido en el pecho de len.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

0_**9:30 am **_

El joven rubio se levanto del sillón, noto que el bebe ya no estaba y se alarmo al ver que el bebe no estaba en su pecho, corrió hacia las escaleras para subirla a toda prisa, entro al cuarto del pequeño no estaba ahí.

Bajo a la cocina para ver si ahí estaba el pequeño, efectivamente estaba el bebe sentado en su sillita, pero no estaba solo estaba con Rin, Rin le estaba dando de comer al pequeño.

Rin lo vio y le sonrio,Len le devolvió la sonrisa, se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en los labios, se dirigieron a la sala, se sentaron en los sillones.

-Feliz día del padre mi lindo Len-shota-le dijo la rubia riendo.

-te dije que no me llamaras así-le dijo el rubio fingiendo enojo.

-bueno eso ya no importa, te tengo una sorpresa-le dijo Rin sonriendo.

-¿Cuál?-le dijo el rubio.

-es un regalo irremplazable-le dijo la rubia sonriendo mas.

-¿Tu amor?-le dijo para después darle un beso en los labios.

-aparte de eso.

-entonces ¿que es?-le pregunto dudando un poco.

-bueno yo….estoy embarazada…-le dijo la rubia bajando la cabeza.

El chico tan solo tenia súper abierto los ojos.

-si que es un regalo irremplazable, me haces muy feliz al saber que vamos a tener otro hijo-le dijo abrasando a Rin-¿Cuántos meses tienes?-le pregunto alegre.

-tres meses-le dijo la rubia correspondiendo al abrazo.

Si que este primer día del padre par el fue muy bueno y lo disfruto mucho, al igual que disfrutaría los próximos años.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Merezco un review? Peronenme si no fue de su gusto discúlpenme pro de vdd lo hago cn mucho cariño T.T de fan a fan disculpen las faltas de ortografía bueno hasta la prox.**_

_**Saranghae¡**_


End file.
